


Love Is Stronger Than You Think

by xDnicki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDnicki/pseuds/xDnicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up from the coma and doesn't remember he is in a famous boyband and that he has got a curly haired boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Stronger Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my firsts so don't judge the idea it was a cheesy one

I slowy started to feel my body. My feed, legs, my chest moving up and down with every breath I took. But there was something on my chest which made it harder for me to breath. I could feel my arms and my hands and noticed there was something in my right hand. But what was it? I tried to open my eyes. It took a while until I finally got it. First my sight was blurry but it became clearer after a while. I was in a room. But where? I wanted to say something but I suddenly had hair in my mouth. Wtf? How could hair get into my mouth? "Hello?" I said quietly, i could barely hear myself and my mouth felt so dry it hurt. 

I didn't know what was happening with me. I still couldn't realize where I was and what was going on. I moved my head a bit and that thing on my chest moved too. I had to sneeze and that thing on my chest shot up and stared at me. It was a face with big green eyes. 

"Well that explains the hair in my mouth" I said quietly to myself. 

The boy still stared at me and I saw tears building in his eyes 

"Lou" He whispered. 

Now I noticed that it was his hand that was in mine. He rubbed with his thumb softly over the back of my hand. I have never seen this boy. gently I took my hand from his and he gave me an confusing and scared look 

"Who are you?" I asked quietly. 

My voice wasn't back full yet. His tears dropped to the floor "Louis no...don't play that game. It is not the right time to play games" The boy shook helpless his curls.

As soon as I saw his tears dropping I regreted it to say that. I felt bad, but it was the truth. He wanted to grap my hand but I took it back. 

"I'm sorry...But why are you here? Why am I here? Why do you know my name?" 

Before he could answer me a doctor came in with 2 nurses. They looked to me ."Louis. How are you?" 

"Fine, I guess...why am I here? What happened?"

The doctor looked to me "Louis. Do you remember the boy next to you?" 

I looked to him and then to the doctor "No...why? Should I?" 

The doctor came to me and looked into my eyes with a light. Then he looked to the boy 

"Harry can you please leave the room for a second?" 

The boy looked to me and then to the doctor "Why?" 

Ehm I should ask here why...why does this boy doesn't want to leave? Then suddenly 3 other boys came into the room. They all looked to me. Ok this was getting too much. I looked to the doctor and luckily he seemed to understand what I wanted and walked with all of the boys out. 

1 minute later he came back in "Louis Do you know what year it is?" 

"Ehm...i don't know" I looked to the doc and he wrote something down 

"Why? Is this good or bad?" 

He ignored my question "Can you tell me something about your Family?" 

"Sure...I live with my Mom and 4 sisters"

"Can you give me the names of your sisters?" 

I nodded "Felecity Phoebe, Daisy and Charlotte" "

Good. And what are your plans for the future?" 

"Well I wanted to go to xfactor to try my luck" 

"Have you been there already?" 

"I don't know" I said. 

It was weird. I kinda have the memory being on stage but I don't know what they said. 

"And you didn't regognize the boys at all?"

I nodded. "I feel so bad. Did I hurt their feelings?" 

The doctor laid his hand on my shoulder. "It is not your fault. You were in an accident 7 month ago" 

"I was what?!" "We are in the year 2013" 

"Holy crap. Can I call my mom? I bet she is freaking out" 

"We already called her. She is on her way" 

"And who are the boys? Are they my friends?" 

He smiled "I'll let them in. They have a lot to tell you" He walked out and a couple minutes later the boys came back in. 

The curly haired boy who was there as I woke up had red puffy eyes. He really seemed upset. The others didnt look better either but I kinda feel like this all is worse for him than for the others. They all sat down on my bed. 

"Hey Louis" The one with really short hair said. "I'm Liam" He continued. 

The one with the blond big quiff chuckled "Also known as Dady" 

The others chuckled too, but not me. "What is so funny about that?" 

"More to that later" the boy with the quiff smiled to me "I'm Zayn by the way" he said. 

The blond one looked to me "And i'm Niall" He said. 

Liam pointed to the boy who hadn't introduced himself yet. But I think his name was Harry. 

"This is Harry. Don't take it personal but he is...he is the youngest and..." 

I looked to the boys "Are we friends?" 

Niall smiled "No, more" 

My face froze "What? You mean like more in a sexual way or what?" 

They all started laughing but Harry who has really nice hair by the way. Brown and big and curly. He just stared at the floor. 

"No. We are like brothers" Niall said. 

I looked to Harry but he had a sad look on his face. He got up and walked out of the room.

I looked to the boys "I think he doesn't like me" 

"No he does" Niall said. "You both are best friends. You live together. It's hard for him" 

"But I thought we all are best friends"

"We are. But you and Harry are just a little bit closer. I mean it's normal that you have someone who you are the closest to in a group of friends"   
Liam said.

I nodded "How did we meet?" 

The door went open and my sisters and my Mom came running in 

"Hey" I smiled and then they fell all around my neck. I was glad to see familiar faces again.

"Where is Harry?" Fizzy asked and I shrugged 

"Can I talk to Mom alone for a second?" 

Everybody nodded and walked outside. Leaving me and my Mom alone in the room 

"Is everything alright?" 

"No...it's kinda weird that I wake up and having a strange boy who I have never seen in my life sleeping on my chest and then these boys come in who I don't know and say that I live with him" 

My Mom sat down next to me "Honey, they are right" 

"But..i mean they seem nice and stuff but I would like to live with you and the girls. Because I don't really feel comfortable with living with a stranger" 

She nodded "Ok. I understand" 

"I hope he is not going to hate me. They seem all so nice and maybe I can get to know them" 

She smiled "Yes. I think that would be great and Harry could never hate you. You both have been best friends the first second you met. And there are also other things we need to tell you" 

"What things?" I got worried. 

"Dont worry Sweety. Now sleep, it was a lot today. You look tired" 

I nodded "Ok. One more question...was it my fault, the accident?" 

"No..someone ran into your car" 

"But why?" "These has to do with 'the other' things. I will tell you tomorrow" 

"Can you bring the girls in?" 

She chuckled and let the girls in. 

"We missed you" Daisy said and hugged me and I hugged back. All my sisters came into my bed and we watched TV. Not long after I fell asleep. 

I woke up as a nurse did something on my arm she probably gave me medicine. 

"Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you up" She said 

"No problem" I smiled and noticed that I was alone "What time is it?" I asked the nurse 

"5am" She said. 

"Ok, thanks" 

"Do you need anything before I leave?" 

I shook my head and saw the phone on the small table next to my bed "Whose phone is that?" I asked and pointed to it 

"That is yours" she said and left. 

I took my phone and went through my messages. I have many texts with this Harry and the other boys. They are funny. I also found texts with Stan my best friend. I even found a Twitter app, since when do I have a twitter app? I clicked on it. It opened and showed a page from Harry_Styles. He has a verified check. Who is it? The profile picture is not clear. I went through his latest tweets "Our BooBear woke up! YAY! but he doesn't remember us...me...not yay :'(" I scrolled down and stopped, he had mentioned another account "@Louis_Tomlinson I hope you wake up soon. It's not the same without you. We miss you all" Who is this Louis_Tomlinson guy and why does it say my name? I mean its kinda obvious that the persons name is Louis Tomlinson but I guess im not the only one with that name, am i? I looked at the pictures from this Harry dude and I froze. There are pictures from him and me and the others. 

OMG I AM FRIENDS WITH A FAMOUS PERSON OMG. What should I do now? The door opened and he came in with the others. I looked up from my phone to him "Omg. I just saw your twitter page and you are famous. Thats so cool that I was acutal friends with a celebrety" 

He chuckled "I'm not the only one who is famous" He smiled to me.

Liam changed the subject "Louis, your Mom told us you don't want to live with Harry anymore?" 

I looked down "I'm sorry but I just dont feel comfortable to live with a stranger. But I have seen all these pictures from us and you all look like funny lads. So maybe if it's ok with you I would like to get to know you...again" 

Niall cheered loudly "Yes!" 

"Or maybe thats a bad idea" I started laughing and the others joined me. I looked to the boys "So, where did we meet?" 

The boys gave each other a look and then sat down on my bed side. 

"Are you up for a story?" Zayn asked. 

I nodded "Sure" 

Harry started "Well we all were at the auditions for xfactor" 

I cut him off "So this memory acutally did happen?" They looked at me and waited for me to continue "I have these memory that I sang there but I don't remember what they said" 

"Let us tell the story. All your questions will be answered" Liam assured and looked to Harry to give him the cue to continue

"Well we all were at different auditons but we all got 3 yes'es" 

"OMG" I let out a scream "I really made it to the call backs" 

They laughed 

"And thats were we all met" Harry said "But we had the luck to meet before we met the others" 

"And where?" 

"In the bathroom there." He had a big smile on his face "I was peeing and you walked in. I said hi and you said oops" 

Ehm ok that was weird. Zayn gave him a little push and he looked down. 

Liam continued "At the end of the day none of us got into the next round" 

"Aw" I said and got sad. "But well, at least I got 3 yes'es" 

"We said you should let us finish" 

I chuckled "Sorry" 

"Well, after we all cried and stuff we 5 got called in again" 

Yes that kinda makes sense how we met there 

"They told us that we are too good to let go and they put us into a band" Niall said 

"Omg that is so exciting! How far did we come?" 

Zayn handed me a laptop with an article 

"We came to the finals? Did we win?" I asked shocked

"Before we answer this, do you want to see the performances and the video diaries?" Zayn asked

"Yes. But did we win?" 

"We can't tell you this yet" Liam said

I pouted "Fine" They opened Youtube and showed me all our performances and video diaries 

"Why do I bite Harry?" 

"Nobody knows that" Zayn chuckled 

"So... Can you tell me now if we won or not?" 

The door went open and Simon Cowell came in. My mouth dropped "Omg" 

"Hey" he smiled and looked to me "So, you are doing fine?" 

I nodded "Why are you here" 

He looked to the boys and ignored my question "How far are you?" 

"We had just showed him the video diaries and our performances" 

"So he doesn't know about-" He cut himself off 

"No, but he knows that Harry is famous because of the verified twitter account" Liam pointed out.

"Ok" Sumon started and looked to me "You lost the finals" 

"Dammit" I said.

"But I saw your talent and signed you" 

"Omg. So we are still a band?" 

"Yes. You are more famous than the winner, actually" 

"Ok. Wait. Stop. WE are famous?" 

"Yes. You have number one hits and albums in america and china" Simon smiled

My mouth dropped again "What..." 

They showed me some more performances 

"So do I have a verified twitter account too?" 

They laughed and I took my phone to go on twitter. I went to my profile and saw this blue check "Thats so cool" I went through the my mentions "Who is Larry Stylinson?" I asked and looked to the boys. 

Harry looked on the ground again, avoiding my eyes. 

Simon looked to me "Your fans call your and Harrys 'Bromance' Larry Stylinson because you two get along so well" 

I nodded "Ok...that is weird" I said. 

"Yes" Simon agreed with me "So I have a interview later today for you" 

"Ehm..an interview..i dont think that I..."

He looked at me "Louis, you have no other choice" 

"Yes I have a choice. So you think after I woke up after 7 months being in a coma. And 6 strangers tell me that i'm famous and stuff i'll go back to 'that' life. No. I just want to go back home and live with my Mom and my sisters" 

"You can't do that so easily" 

"Why not. It's my life. This all looks fun and stuff. But this is not my life"

"So you want to let everyone down?" Simon looked at me

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SIMON!" Harry screamed at him "IF I WOULD WAKE UP NOT KNOWING WHAT WAS GOING ON AND NOT EVEN REGOGNIZING MY OWN B-" he stopped for a moment "MY BEST FRIEND THEN I WOULD REACT THE SAME WAY,JUST GOING HOME TO THE PEOPLE WHO I KNOW" 

THat is exactly what I wanted to say. Now I know why I moved in with him, he understands me. 

Simon looked to Harry "Harry, stop. I know that you don't like this situation but don't forget about the band. You are all in this together"

"Harry is right" Liam said 

"We all are brothers and if Louis wants to go home then that's fine. We care about his health and not about the band"   
Zayn added

"So you want to quit the band just because Louis doesn't want to do it anymore?"

"No, but just give him time. He woke up yesterday. That is quite much for 2 days" Niall said

"Ok you want time. How long?" 

The boys looked at each other 

"Guys" I said. "I'm really sorry but...at the moment all I want is going home and get my life back" 

Simon got up and looked to the boys "I'll give you 2 weeks" and then he left. 

"I'm sorry. But I know nothing. Please don't hate me" 

"We could never hate you. You are our brother" Liam said 

"We are not gonna force you for anything. What do you want to do now? No matter what" Zayn smiled

"Well, i'd really like to go outside now, getting some fresh air" 

The boys laughed and went outside with me.

"What are all these girls doing here?" I asked

"There are here because of you" Harry said

"Really?"

"yes" Harry smiled and pointed to a sign "It says 'get well soon BooBear. You will remember soon" 

"Who is BooBear?" I asked 

"That's you" Harry said and blushed. 

"My name is Louis" I was confused. 

Niall came and laid one arm over my shoulder and Harry's so he stood between us "Harry gave you this nickname. You call him Cupcake, Princess or Curly" 

"Why?" 

"Because you are best friends" 

"Ehm ok" 

We walked back in. I was feeling uncomfortable to hear all these from people who I dont know. Luckily my Mom was in the room with my sisters and Stan. I went to him and hugged him he hugged back. 

"Lou, you really took your time, didn't you?" 

"Yeah, sorry" 

"Wasn't your fault" He said and gave me a smile. 

The girls went to Harry and talked to him. I turned to my Mom "Do you know when I can go home?" 

She smiled "Now" 

"Really. That is amazing" 

"So do you want to go and pick your stuff up from your and Harry's house?" 

I nodded and looked to him. He was on the phone. I looked back to my Mom "You sure he doesn't hate me? He looks nice" 

Lottie came "Are you kidding me? He could never hate you Lou" She hugged me 

"Why are you so sure?" 

"Because I know him" 

Harry's voice filled the room "I have to go. Management wants to talk to me" He gave me his keys "Here are the keys" 

I saw how hurt he was. "Thanks" I smiled. 

"Do you want that we come with you?" Liam asked Harry but he shook his head 

"No" 

"Then let one of us at least drive you" Niall pushed 

"Ok" He gave in and Niall walked outside with him. 

"Omg I feel so bad"

"Its ok" Stan said and laid one arm around me 

"Lets go" My Mom said. 

I looked to Zayn and Liam "Thank you. Ehm, maybe I could give you a call?" 

"Of course" They said and smiled. 

I walked out of the hospital with my sisters, Mom and Stan. As we walked to the car people with cameras came and took pictures of me and the girls who stood outside started to scream. One girl caught my attention she grapped my hand "So you really don't remember Harry?" 

I shook my head "But they told me that I lived with him and that we were best friends" 

"lived with him? So you are not gonna live with him anymore?" 

I nodded "Im so sorry but I talked with the boys and said that I will get to know them again" 

"So Larry Stylinson is over?" 

"They told me that Harry and me were best friends and I guess when I get to know them, maybe we can be best friends again" 

"You and Harry were so much more" 

Before I could answer her my Mom pulled me into the car. Felicity poked me "Lou, you should tweet something. The fans would be happy to hear something from you" 

"Ehm you really think so?" 

She nodded encouraging 

"And what should I say?" 

She shrugged.

I picked my phone out of my pocket and read through my mentions. They all told me to get better and that they still love me. I decided to tweet "Thank you for all your get well wishes. It's kinda weird to see all of this. It's something I need to get used to. And also all of these annoying cameras!" I hit the send button and put my phone back. My Mom held infront of a house. A beautiful one. It looks like the house i have always wanted. We walked in "It looks like nobody has been here for months" 

My Mom nodded "Harry was most of the time in the hospital and if the boys got him to leave they took him to themselves" 

"But why was he doing that? He should have moved on with his life" 

"Well lets get your stuff" everybody helped me to pack and then I found a picture. It was on my night stand. It was a picture from Harry and me. We hugged each other. "When was that?" 

The girls came and smiled. My Mom answered me "That was a couple minutes after you have been told that you are a band" 

I took the photo and put it in my bag "Who is management?" 

"It's the people who signed you. They take care of all your business stuff" 

"And why did they want to talk to Harry?" 

"There are some things that he needs to talk about" 

"Oh. Ok" We were a little longer in the house than expected. I saw all these pictures from him and me. We looked very close. And I ruined it. My Mom told me a lot about these pictures. Then the door shot open and we heard sobbing. My heart broke at this sound. Was that Harry? I walked to the door and saw Harry on the floor. Crying. "Harry?" I said careful. 

He looked up "Oh" he wiped the tears away "You are still here?" 

I nodded. "Was management mean to you?" 

He nodded "But its ok. They have never liked me" 

"Why?" 

"Because im different" 

"No you are not" I sat down next to him. "I'm so sorry for ruining everything right now. If I could I would go back into the coma" 

"No! Thats not your fault. They have always been doing that" 

"What?" 

"Making our life so difficult" he looked away 

"How?" 

"I cant tell you" 

"Did they tell you, you can't tell me?" 

He nodded. "I'd like to be alone now, ok?" 

I nodded and my Mom, sisters and Stan came. The girls hugged Harry tight and so did my Mom. Stan pettet him on the shoulder "It will be alright"   
Then we walked to the car. 

"Mom. You all seem to like Harry. So he is nice?" 

"He is amazing. We all love him" 

I chuckled "Ok" 

We drove back home. "Finally home" I said. 

We put my stuff in my room and I let myself drop on my bed. I was alone. I saw a picture frame on my night stand. I took it. Harry. Why do I have a picture from Harry in my room at home? I looked at it. He really looks someone who I would be best friends with. My Mom came in and smiled.

She sat down next to me on the bed. "Are you alright?" 

I shook my head. "i try to remember something but it's not working. You all look so close to him" 

"Yes. Because you both were really close too. All the time he was at our place. You barley came without him. Whenever you wanted to visit us he came too because you did a roadtrip out of it to visit his family too since you both lived together. And many times we all met in the middle to have a nice day together"

Tears shot in my eyes "And I ruined it. I'm so sorry" The tears dropped down

"No" My Mom hugged me "It's not. Do you want a tea?"

I nodded and she left. I took my phone and went to twitter. A couple minutes later it knocked on my door. It was my Mom "Honey you have visitors. Can they come in?"

"Sure" I said not knowing who they could be. 

"Hey" An Irish accent voice filled the room. 

I smiled "Hey Niall" 

Behind Niall were Zayn and Liam. I kinda hoped Harry would come too since we were close but I guess he hates me now. 

"Harry isn't allowed to see you now" Liam said 

"Management?" I asked. 

They nodded sad. 

"But why? They made him cry" 

They looked at each other and then to me 

"Why are they doing that?" 

"Because management are big fat Idiots" Niall said. 

"Is it because of me?" I asked

"No. They are making a big deal out of something even though it's nothing" 

"But what is it? Nobody tells me" "

We can't" Zayn said. 

"But why?" Nobody answered me "Has it to do with this Larry Stylinson thing?" They looked at me "A girl told me that we would have been so much more. And all these tweets.." 

"Your Bromance has the most fans" Liam said. 

"Ok well whatever" I said "What did we do everyday?"

Niall laughed "Well...we sang...and had fun. We watched movies" 

I nodded "Sounds like something I would do with my friends" 

They chuckled "What is so funny?"

"Nothing" Niall said. 

"Maybe we can go outside?" 

They nodded and we went outside.

"What kind of music are you doing?" 

"We" Liam corrected. "You are a part of this band" 

Zayn took his phone out and played some songs "I really like it" 

"That is good. If you wouldn't have liked it we would have a problem" Zayn said and I laughed. A song started playing. The intro was a beautiful piano sound but he stopped it.

"No. Can you play this song?" He looked to others and they shrugged. Then he played it again. 

"That is a beautiful song. Is it about your girlfriends?" I looked to Liam and Zayn "I found out on twitter that you 2 have a girlfriend" They nodded but avoided eye contact. 

I heard a really loud scream "What was that?" I asked. 

"That were some fans" Niall pointed in one direction where some girls came running towards us. I was scared. 

"Hey Lou" one of the girls waved to me "Can I have a picture with you?" 

I looked to the boys but they were busy with the other girls. 

"Ehm..." 

She giggled "Its fine. I can imagine how weird it must be for you" 

I nodded "It's really weird" 

"Please" She said, She was maybe like 13 years old. I nodded and she placed herself next to me. I looked to the camera and the flash light blinded me for a second. 

"Thank you so much" She hugged me "I love you" She said and walked away. 

The other boys looked to me "That was weird" I said. 

They chuckled. 

"You'll get used to it" Niall assured

After awhile we walked back home. 

"We are back Mom" I said as we entered the house. 

"I'm in the living room" 

I walked to the living room and there was a brown curly haired boy on my couch. Harry. 

"Hey" I smiled 

"Hey" he smiled back but his smile disappeared when he looked behind me. I turned around I saw the look that Zayn and Liam gave him it was a look like 'WTF are you doing here?' and Niall had a big grin on his lips. 

"I have ordered pizza" Mom said and looked to me "Lou can you help me get some glasses for your friends?" 

I nodded "sure" then I left the room with her.

In the living room. Nobodys pov :D

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to visit him?" Harry looked angry and hurt at the same time.  
"Management" Liam said. 

"What did they say to you?" Zayn asked and Harry looked down.

Louis pov  
I walked back into the living room with glasses followed by my Mom with soda. The boys were talking but as soon as I came in they stopped. 

We sat down on the couch and I felt uncomfortable. I didn't feel like this was right. I sat on the end and next to me sat Zayn. I laid my arm on the couch behind zayns head. Suddenly I felt something on my hand which gave me a rush. It was Harry's hand. I looked to him but he stared on the TV. He didn't show any motions to pull his hand away. Like this was something he always did. But I didn't mind. That confused me. I got up and walked to my Mom into the kitchen. 

"Mom?" 

"Yes honey?"

"I don't know...is there anything that I should know but you haven't told me yet?"

"Honey, are you alright? You look white?" 

"Yeah, I don't feel good..." 

"Ok, come on. Lay down" I started to feel dizzy and sick. My Mom walked with me back into the living room. The guys looked worried to me and got up. 

Harry pushed everyone away "Lou, what happened?"

"I don't know. I feel weird" I said and my Mom laid me down on the couch. I started to feel hot and I couldn't breath. 

"Lou!" Harry said. 

He was all I could see in that moment. Though I knew the others were here too. He took my hand. I couldn't hear clearly anymore. It was like a loud croud talking at once. My head started to hurt. I tried to say something but I couldn't hear my voice. I didn't know if I actually said anything. My vision got blurry but I still could feel Harry's hand in mine. I tried to breath but it didn't work. I got tired and closed my eyes. I still could feel Harry's hand in mine. I held it tighter. I was scared he would let go even though I knew he would never let go.

I suddenly saw myself lying there. Everybody around me in panic. Liam and Zayn held my Mom and each other. Niall tried to calm Harry down who was crying like a maniac. I could remember everything. The band. The adventures we had. The Tours. The fans. And Harry. The relationship we had. We have loved us from the beginning. I couldn't hear but I saw and felt Harry's hand still in mine. I saw the emergency people coming in. They tried to pull Harry away but it was like his hand was clued into mine. Niall tried to talk to him but he didn't listen. The emergency people put me on one of their strollers. They managed it to put me on there without Harry letting go of my hand. 

I walked towards Harry. "Let go" I told him. He shook his head like he had heard me but he shook his head because the emergency asked him to do something. "Let go Hazza" I said again. I touched his hand and with mine, though my hand went right through his as if his hand wouldn't be there. But it was me who wasn't there. I was the illusion. He had the pain. He was scared to lose me. "Curly. Please let me go" I said again. I went closer to him and breathed at his cheek. I wanted to kiss it but he turned and looked straight into my eyes. For a second I thought he would see me. But he turned around again. "I love you" I whispered and kissed his cheek. "let go. Trust me. I could never leave you" I said. 

He turned to me and I smiled at him. Though he couldn't see me, he smiled back and nodded. Then he let go. I saw a light and walked into it. White light surrounded me until it got black. 

Pitch black. 

Was I dead? Was I in hell? I heard a voice. His voice. 

"Lou. Please. I love you. Come back. I can't do that without you"

"What?" I said. 

But I wasn't sure if he heard me.

"Lou?" He said. 

"Haz? Is that you?" I asked. 

"Lou. Yes. Omg!" I opened my eyes and saw the my curly haired boy. 

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were at your place and watched a movie, you passed out and your heart had stopped for a couple seconds" 

"What do you remember?" He asked me in schock.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused and he got tears and Niall and the other boys walked in. 

"Lou!" they all were excited.

"How long was I out?" I asked

Harry held me a glass of water and I drank it through the stick. 

"4 weeks" Zayn said. I sighed. The doc came in. He looked surprised "Louis?" 

"Yes?" I asked.

"It looks like you have an angel" 

"Why?" 

"You Mom signed 5 minutes ago a admition to turn your machines out" Everybody looked shocked. 

"Well, I'm glad I woke up before that" 

Harry started crying again and I laid my hand on his shoulder. I looked to the doc "What have you done. Now my boyfriend is crying!" 

Harry looked to me "Boyfriend?" 

I nodded. He started sobbing again and climbed into my bed and cried. I held him. 

"You act like you would hear that for the first time..we have been dating for 3 years.." 

Simon came in. "Louis, you are awake" 

I nodded. "Why is harry in your bed?" 

"Just because you have a problem with us dating doesn't mean everybody has" 

He looked shocked and the boys smiled. Niall laughed "Burnt" 

I chuckled "You go captain" 

Simon left and the doc followed him. 

My Mom and sisters came in "Lou!" They rushed to me. 

"How do you feel?" Mom asked.

"Good" I smiled. 

They looked to the others for confirmation and nodded.

"I'm so glad you remember again" Harry sobbed.

"What do you mean Haz?" 

"Before you woke up. You had woken up and you didn't know us. You didn't know me. You moved back to your Mom. And management told me that if you wouldn't remember in an amount of weeks they would replace you"

I was shocked "What? I...I didn't remember you?"

He nodded and I kissed him. He kissed back. 

"I'm so sorry"

"It's Ok. Now you remember. That's all that matters"

"Harry, management never told us they would replace him" Liam said shocked.

"They told me. They already had a contrast with someone else" He wiped his tears away

My Mom got angry and left the room. She was probably on her way to murder some people.

The next day we had a talk with the doc to explain what happened. He smiled. "I guess the first time as Louis woke up, was just to live. That his body gets used to it again. As he passed out at home he probably noticed that something wasn't right and through the 4 weeks coma he got his memories back" "But how?" Mom asked. "Love is stronger than anything" He said and looked to me and Haz. 

I laid my arm around Harry and he cuddled up to me "I love you" I said. "I love you too" He said. "Please never scare me again like that" He said. "I won't. I promise"


End file.
